Harry Potter and the Death Eater Trials
by King of the Geese
Summary: Brother of the famous Boy-Who-Lived, Harry is believed to have turned dark as he is found in the company of death eaters and the siege on Hogwarts. His loyalties are confirmed when he is the one who kills Dumbledore. Arrested after the battle of Hogwarts, will his real alliances come to light, and show his real position during the war against Voldemort.


**Harry Potter and the Death Eater Trials**

**Prologue**

Wide emerald colored eyes looked fearful, mouth slightly agape. A teenager, around the age of sixteen, looked in shock at the person in front of him. Thunder boomed in the distance, creating a vast darkness and a sense of immense danger.

His eyes turned slightly from the man in front of him, to the spot above him. Looking up through the stairs he saw a blonde teenager his age, holding his own wand. Leveled at the chest of a very elderly aged wizard. The old man, headmaster of Hogwarts looked impassive. As if not afraid of the teenager holding him at wand-point. Lightning lit the dark black sky up, as rain poured down in torrents from the heavens.

Emerald eyes turned back to the man, he opened his mouth to yell, but the man held a finger to his lips. His dark, raven black hair fell down. Almost obscuring his dark forest green eyes from view. His pale white skin was dull, almost yellow, and he seemed very sick.

"Be silent, little brother." The man spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Harry..." He began. But a glare from his brother shut him up completely. His confusion was at it's peak right now. Draco Malfoy was holding Albus Dumbledore, as if to kill him. While loud shouts and bangs came from down below as death eaters fought the Hogwarts students and members of the Order of the Phoenix.

Aaron Potter had not seen his elder brother for years, since he left the house in an angry rage. Aaron understood how the other Order members had gotten to Hogwarts, but where had his brother come from. Harry looked almost the same as the last time he had seen his brother. Only a few slight differences, his emerald eyes that once shone with a bright light and were almost the same color as his, were now significantly darker than before. And he looked slightly more weary and tired.

Suddenly, the younger Potter brother was frozen to his spot, he looked at his brother with wide eyes as he walked up the stairs.

Aaron heard voices from above, and heard others climbing up the stairs below him. He was obscured in darkness, but he doubted that he would not be seen by any death eaters should they make it to the top of the Astronomy tower.

"Potter." He heard Malfoy' voice snarl in pure venom. "This is my mission, leave." His voice growled. Aaron's eyes were wide, Malfoy knew his brother would be here. That would mean... No, he would never believe that, it could not be possible.

"Then do it." His brothers cold, dark voice spoke in a even tone. He could almost feel Malfoy flinch at the tone of his voice.

An explosion sounded right below him, as others hurried up the steps past him. Going straight past him completely. He only could identify two of them before they were all up in the tower.

Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape. His blood boiled in rage as he thought of the two, and the traitor potions master.

"Do it Draco." He heard the soft feminine voice of Voldemort' most loyal servants. Lestrange, his anger grew to signifgant proportions.

Aaron finally was able to move slightly, and he peaked his head upwards to see the scene before him. Expecting something to of happened to his brother as there was no possible way his brother would be working with the death eaters.

Dumbledore seemed to have aged a hundred more years since five minutes ago. Aaron watched in shock, tears filled his eyes as he thought of his brother working for the man who tried to kill him.

Dumbledore's soft, shallow voice broke the tense silence. "Harry." He whispered softly, looking at his brother with pleading light blue eyes. "His head turned to Snape. "Severus. Please." He croaked. Harry rolled his eyes at Dumbledore's pleading.

Harry drew his wand quicker than possible and pushed Draco aside, glaring straight into the eyes of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. "You trusted the wrong people old man." He sneered in his cruel dark voice, and Aaron internally shivered at his voice. He was not the only one, the other death eaters shivered visibly at the tone of his voice. "And now," He paused, a mad evil light now in his dark green eyes that burned with an intense fire.

"Please." Dumbledore gave one final whisper. Harry snorted and pointed his wand straight at Dumbledore's heart.

_"Avada Kedavra."_

A burst of green light exploded from the tip of Harry's wand and Aaron watched in complete shock. Unable to believe his eyes. The green light hit the headmasters chest and his light blue eyes dimmed as his body was thrown over the side and out into open air.

"No." Aaron roared in his head. As the death eaters stormed past him. Now Aaron was finally able to move. And he ran after his older brother and his former Professor, Severus Snape.

Chasing after him, he finally came into the hall at the bottom of the Astronomy tower. Jets of all sorts of different colored lights lit up the dark hall around him. But he could not properly see any faces. Many jets of dark green light also lit up the halls.

Until he finally caught sight of Snape and his brother fleeing, along with many other death eaters. He snarled angrily and sprinted after them. Chasing their billowing cloaks. he was suddenly grabbed by a strong pair of arms. He struggled, twisting around he punched madly. But a hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Son, son, Aaron calm down." The gruff male voice growled loudly. He finally calmed down to see the concerned face of his father, and the grief stricken face of his mother. Her emerald colored eyes so much like his and Harry's were blood shot and filled with tears.

"Son, where are you going? Where is Dumbledore?" James Potter asked calmly.

"Dead. He's dead, Dad. Harry killed him." James eyes widened in disbelief and his mother let out a small gasp of shock. He let go of his son in shock. Quickly Aaron moved out of his grasp and sprinted after Harry and Snape.

"Aaron, Aaron," His father roared as his Dad and his mother chase after him.

Out onto the field, flames covered Hagrid's hut. He saw the billowing cloaks of Harry and Snape. The two were walking next the woman Bellatrix, the torturer of Neville's parents. The three turned around just as Aaron raised his wand. He pointed it straight at his brother's chest.

_"Sectumsempra."_

Aaron roared, a dark red burst of light sailed at his brother's chest. Harry merely rolled his eyes and flicked his wand to the left, sending the red light through Hagrid's hut. Aaron was slightly shocked by his display of power. But merely refocused on his traitorous brother.

_"Levicorpus."_

Aaron growled again, but before any burst of light could come from the tip of his wand, a powerful jet of light slammed into his chest. Throwing him to the ground. He stood up, looking at Harry with narrowed eyes, not really paying attention to the other two death eaters standing right there. His mind only now realizing how foolish it had been to attack three death eaters at the same time. Even dueling his brother alone years ago was impossible for him.

"You dare and try to use my own spells against me Potter." Snape sneered in disgust, his face morphed into his usual scowl. Seeing the look of shock and confusion spread across the younger Potter's face, Snape smirked and spoke. "Yes, Potter. I am the Half-Blood Prince." Aaron looked at him in shock and barely noticed Harry raising his wand at Snape' side.

_"Avada Kedavra."_

His brother snarled. But Snape pushed his arm slightly to the side. the green jet of light sailed past him. Aaron was completely shocked, unable to believe his elder brother had just tried to kill him.

"Fool," Snape growled. "Potter is for the dark lord. Potter." He sneered. Harry rolled his emerald eyes. As the Bellatrix gave Harry a wink and turned around. Running towards the edge of the castle. She vanished into a dark black shadow. His eyes widened with disgust at the thought of Lestrange and his brother.

"Harry." A desperate wail of despair roared loudly from behind him. Aaron turned to see his mother, tears down her face. Heart break all over her face at seeing her eldest child at the side of Severus Snape. One of the dark lords right hand men. Lily had still not believed her son would dare kill Dumbledore as Aaron had proclaimed. But now, the gears were slowly turning his head at the possibilities her son had been ever since he had left. She had no clue as to why her son had left the house, James had refused to tell her and no one else was at the house.

Harry's cold emerald eyes glared coldly at his mother, they then flickered to his father. His face started to burn crimson red from anger. "What?" He snarled. Snape raised his wand at Lily and James. Preparing to cast a spell at the two of them.

Lily was taken aback by the hostility of her son, especially directing it towards her. But the next question shocked her even more. "Where is Gracie?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. Asking for him impossibly cute little sister that he cherished the most in all of his life.

James glared angrily at his son. "Safe, away from the likes of you, death eater scum." He snarled at his son. Lily turned to her husband in shock.

Harry clenched his fists in fury and raised his wand at his father.

_"Crucio."_

Harry snarled venomously, the spell that could only be used when in pure rage or the caster wanted someone to hurt. No one could block the spell as James Potter screamed in pure agony, he started to writhe in pain. His bellows of pain carried across the school grounds. And the torture curse was broken when Snape gripped his shoulder.

"Let's go... Harry." Snape whispered.

The two started sprinting towards the place where Bellatrix had apparated.

"Get back here, you bastard." Aaron roared. Was the final thing Harry and Snape heard as the two vanished from the school grounds.

* * *

"My lord." A deep voice spoke rather smoothly and calmly. Harry Potter's dark emerald green eyes looked at the snake face of Voldemort.

The dark lord grinned. "Harry Potter." He whispered. "You are to become the headmaster of Hogwarts." Harry raised an eyebrow at the dark lord.

"My lord, I do not believe that to be the wisest choice, perhaps Severus would do..." He was cut off abruptly. Voldemort narrowed his crimson red eyes to slits.

"You refuse." He snarled venomously. Harry remained stoic, not the least bit frightened of Lord Voldemort.

"No, I just feel that a former Professor and and someone a bit older would do. But if this is your wish my lord. I am just your humble servant and will do as you command." He said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

The dark lord let a ghost of a smile dance across his lips. "One more thing Mister Potter." Voldemort whispered. Harry's emerald eyes looked straight into his crimson red eyes. A questioning mask crossing his face. "You are too kill all mud-bloods that come to Hogwarts immediately. Understood?" He snarled. Harry gave a brief nod and vanished into a torrent of shadows.

Standing at the head of the great hall of Hogwarts, was Harry Potter. At his side Severus Snape had a look of obvious disgust as the group watched a group of first years walk into the great hall.

Harry was ignoring the look he was receiving from his mother. Who was trying to bore his eyes into the back of Harry's head. The only reason she was still alive was because of Snape.

Harry was ignoring all of the glares he was receiving from the students and the Professors of Hogwarts. The sorting hat was placed upon the school. The hall went silent and the whole place was absolutely still.

The hat started, completely different in his message from the usual he gave to the first years.

_Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin_

_It does not matter anymore_

_As an arrogant douche rules the school_

_All is not what it seems_

_All is not lost_

_There are those still fighting_

_Voldemort has not won_

_As Potter is the chosen one_

A jet of flames burst from the tip of Harry's wand shooting towards the hat, which gave an unmanly hat shriek. The hat quieted and sorted everyone. Instead of the usual talking and cheer that accompanied the opening feast, all was silent. All of the students were staring at Harry Potter.

The elder brother of the boy who lived, grumbled something to Severus Snape and addressed the students and staff of the great hall.

"Students of Hogwarts." He bellowed in his cold, evil voice. "Many changes have accompanied the beginning of another wonderful year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Defense against the dark arts class will now be performed by Amycus Carrow and Severus Snape. Also, any not following the rules placed down shall be faced with harsh penalties. And if any or you are found out to be mud-bloods. You shall be taken to my office immediately."

The eyes of several students widened dramatically.

"One more thing, if anyone sees Harry Potter, you are to report it to Professor Snape or me. Shall I of found out you withheld information from me, the punishments will be severe. If I find that one of the faculty has withheld the information should they be told, they shall face a punishment equally severe, or worst." He snarled.

Harry glared at his mother one last time before he vanished into darkness. Snape a second later apparated with him.

* * *

The angry face of Aaron Potter glared at Harry Potter and Severus Snape. The students of Hogwarts looked at the headmaster of the school rather impassively. The elder Potter brother looked at the Boy-Who-Lived with indifference, as if not shocked nor upset to be seeing him. While Aaron was crimson red in fury. A whole group of members of the Order of the Phoenix opened the doors of the great hall, all ready for battle. At the front, his father James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin were among those he knew. While two aurors Shacklebolt and Tonks were also there.

"The Boy-Who-Lived." Harry snarled mockingly. "The pride and joy of Lily and James Potter. The only child the two cared for." Aaron shook with fury. While Lily and James Potter flinched slightly. The two may have spent more time over Aaron, they may have payed attention a little more than they did Harry. But was it really enough to make their son a death eater. They were ashamed. But they were still angry that he chose the dark side, just because of them. Turning against his family because Aaron got more attention from his family.

"It seems despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem headmaster." Aaron Potter told his brother rather mockingly. "I'm afraid it's quite extensive." Aaron glared at Harry, who tilted his head rather curiously, rather than being afraid by all of the Order members.

"How dare you stand where he stood?" Aaron paused a moment. "Tell them how it happened that night! Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him. Tell them." Aaron demanded.

Harry's reaction was immediate, he whipped out his wand, pointing it straight at his brother's forehead. Snape following his reaction immediately. As soon as the two death eaters did so, Professor Mcgonagall and a small wizard, Professor Flitwick jumped in front of the Boy-Who-Lived, drawing their wands.

A burst of flames came from both of the teachers wands, Snape and Harry both conjured thick shields in front of them. As the Carrow siblings took a step forward, the flaming jets bounced off the shields an slammed into their faces. Knocking the two dark death eaters unconscious.

The two Professors forced the death eaters on the defensive. Before Harry let out a yell of anger.

_"Avada Kedavra."_

The eldest Potter roared, pointing his wand at the head of Gryffindor house. The jet of green light sailed over towards Mcgonagall' head.

Everyone's eyes widened in complete shock. Those who still doubted whether or not Harry was evil, were completely proven he was as he cast the killing curse. The elderly woman ducked below the high killing curse.

Before Snape or Harry could cast anymore curses, all members of the Order let out jets of curses and hexes and jinxes towards the elder Potter and the former Potions master.

Fred and George Weasley looked at Harry in disappointment. Their former best friend. the one who was going to become a partner with them in their joke shop. What had happened to him? Something did, there was no way he could have done all of these things without a reason, right?

Harry backed up, his shield charm strong enough to block every single curse that was being thrown at him. While Snape apparated out in a dramatic show of his cloak through the windows of the great hall.

The curses stopped and Harry let down his shield. His arm that clenched his wand hung loosely at his side. He started laughing madly.

"Before you start to try and curse me out again." He grinned rather devilishly. Despite being the dark lords right hand man and the evil looks, the women of the crowd still were in slight awe of his handsomeness and his charm. "Little brother," He said looking directly into Aaron's eyes. "All of this will not happen, every single person at this school, every single member of the Order of the Phoenix will be spared. As long as you turn yourself over to the dark lord." He winked at Aaron, rather seen by everyone in the great hall.

"You have one hour, and Aaron. I find it best to find the item you are looking for where everything is hidden." With a slight cruel smirk and ignoring all of the looks of confusion, judging by the way Granger's eyes lit up. He knew she got it and he followed Snape in dramatic way out of the castle. His cloak billowing around just like Snape', but a roar of flames whirled around him.

* * *

In a dark clearing where the monstrous spiders had once been. A large group of evil and dark looking men and women stood around. Silent. As if waiting for something.

Harry's emerald eyes turned to his master. "My lord, it seems that the Boy-Who-Lived has not shown up, a coward. Just like his father." Harry's dark voice sent chills down the spines of everyone. Even Tom Riddle was looking at the once star student of Hogwarts with fear and apprehension.

Suddenly there was a rustle of leaves, a shadow in the darkness was moving towards the dark lord and his death eaters. A lecherous grin stretched across Harry's face. His evil smile and the dark twinkle in his eyes unnerved those closest to him.

Voldemort smiled brightly.

Aaron Potter walked to the middle of the clearing, a look of acceptance across his face. His emerald eyes the same as Harry's and his mother's were full of no emotion. His eyes flickered to Harry's. Instead of the look of disgust and hatred on his face, there was a look of confusion.

"Aaron Potter," Voldemort whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Come to die at last." He smiled and raised the elder wand. Aaron did nothing. But before anything else a loud angry roar of a voice ripped through the clearing.

"Aaron, Aaron what are' you doin here?" Hagrid the half giant roared. Harry turned to him and raised his wand, pointing it threateningly at him.

"Silence half-breed." Harry roared in distaste as the nearest death eaters jumped slightly.

_"Avada Kedavra."_

Voldemort growled loudly, a jet of green light flew from his wand tip and slammed into the forehead of Aaron Potter. A single tear slid down Harry's cheek as his brother fell to the ground, presumably dead.

Minutes later, once the dark lord had risen from where he had fallen. He asked with anger.

"It the boy dead." As his death eaters shrugged. He glared angrily at them. "Potter, check to see if your brother is dead." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Aaron tense slightly. Harry smirked evilly and looked at his brother. He walked over and knelt down in front of his brother. Obscuring him from the view of Voldemort and the other death eaters.

Harry placed a hand inside of Aaron's shirt, locating his heart. He placed his palm firmly on the left side of his chest. Feeling the rapid heartbeat of his younger brother, he smiled.

"Is Gracie alright? Is mum, and dad?" He whispered quietly in his brother's ear. His brother nodded just slightly. Harry smirked and jumped to his feet.

"Dead." He said smirking. "He is dead. The Boy-Who-Lived is finally dead." He cheered loudly and raised his wand pointing it at the sky. A burst of red sparks shot from the tip of his wand.

Exploding into the dark sky and lighting up the area.

The death eaters cheered loudly, but a loud bang and a flash of a bright white light silenced them all.

"Silence." Voldemort roared loudly. "We shall take him to the castle and show them what happened to their chose one." He said with a grin. He turned to Harry. "The boy would easily be seen in Hagrid' arms. But I feel it would be much better should you carry Mister Potter. As he is your brother." He smirked.

Harry nodded and walked over to his brother. He grabbed the glasses and placed them softly onto his face. He then picked him up easily, as if the weight did not bother him at all.

Harry ignored all the cheers and loud bangs around him. Just focusing on carrying his brother. His arm seemed hardly strained, as if carrying a seventeen year old was nothing.

The group of death eaters walked up to the front of the castle. Where a large member of the Order and the students of Hogwarts stood out front. Harry saw his mother and father standing in the front. Along with his little sister. As if sensing him, they turned and faced him. Their eyes widened drastically.

"No." The three screamed loudly and rushed forward. Order members grabbed them and kept them from charging their son.

"You bastard." His father roared. His face purple from rage as tears fell down his face. Lily just stared at her eldest son with tears falling down her cheeks. And his little sister was looking at him in such a way it made him want to kill himself. The absolute look of hate and disgust on her face made his heart start beating rapidly. Tears still fell down her face. Only added to the pain he had.

"The Boy-Who-Lived is dead." Voldemort said loudly, addressing every single person. "Your hope is gone, surrender yourselves to me and you shall leave unharmed. Swear yourself to me and your families shall live."

'Fuck you." Sirius Black roared as he stepped forward. Wand in hand, raising it towards Voldemort. But before he could do anything, gasps ripped through the air.

Aaron forced himself from his brother's grasp. He looked into his eyes, their emerald eyes meeting, and Harry winked at him. Along with a small smile. Aaron knew he must do something, or his brother would be seen as a traitor to the death eaters.

He finally understood. Pointing his wand straight at Harry. He growled out.

_"Bombarda."_

Aaron roared, a powerful streak of light erupted from his wand and slammed into Harry's chest. A explosion of light and power sent Harry flying backwards. Every person looked at the scene in shock.

"Harry." Bellatrix Lestrange screamed, rushing towards the fallen form of Harry Potter and many people wrinkled their noses in disgust.

Voldemort looked at Aaron in shock. As everyone was distracted with the fact Aaron Potter was still alive, Gracie Potter raised the sword of Gryffindor high into the air. How she had obtained the blade, no one had the faintest clue. The sun's rays of light made the blade gleam, garnering everyone's attention once again.

They looked as Gracie sliced the head of Nagini' straight off. Crimson red blood splattered the ground and Voldemort screamed, looking at the raven black haired female Potter.

_"Avada Kedavra."_

Voldemort screamed. The jet of green light slammed into Gracie's chest and sent her flying backwards into the piles of rubble.

"No." Aaron roared, tears falling down his face. And that started it all, the Order attacked the death eaters, and retaliation occurred. The final battle began once again.

James and Lily Potter both sent killing curses at the dark lord but those were easily cast aside. Before the two could attack again, death eaters took their attention and started a battle between them.

Voldemort turned to Aaron Potter. His eyes held in a shocked light.

"It is time to die Tom." Aaron growled angrily. Voldemort's crimson red eyes flared in anger and rage.

"You dare-"

Aaron smirked. "Yes I dare. You have taken to much from all these people." He raised his hands towards the battle that had been renewed. "You took to many lives, my sister. You turned my brother traitor and now what? Huh, Tom. Your precious Horcruxes are gone."

_"Avada Kedavra."_

_"Expelliarmus."_

Both roared at the same time, and with a loud bang. Voldemort fell to the ground dead.

In a matter of seconds after, the battle was over. The death eaters were either dead. Or fleeing. He smiled widely as he noticed his sister were still alive. He rushed forward wrapping her in a huge hug. The two were suddenly lifted in the air, as the arms of their mother and father wrap around them.

Suddenly the group heard a tentative and wary voice behind them.

"Dad? Mum? Brother? Sister?"

The four turned to see Harry Potter, their son, their brother standing there. Looking to be in pain. Especially after such a curse from close range. And especially from his brother Aaron.

The reaction was immediate, well from Lily and James. Gracie and Aaron did nothing but watch.

_"Stupefy."_

Their parents yelled at the same time. Harry ducked, barely dodging the twin jets of red light.

"Wait." Harry pleaded, falling to his knees. Aaron grabbed his mothers wand arm. As Gracie grabbed her fathers arm. Keeping both of them from stunning Harry.

Harry looked up, his emerald green eyes were dark, filled with tears. His gaunt, pale white skin was sickly in color, his emerald eyes were lightening up a bit again. To their usual warm color instead of the cold dark color they once were. His face no longer bore the hateful and evil expression. Now one of sadness and sorrow.

"Please." He croaked a whisper. Sending a chill down his spine. Aaron felt a shiver run down his spine, the same plead Dumbledore made before Harry killed him. Aaron had watched the memories of Snape. Finding out not only was Snape a double agent for the dark lord, but his brother was too. And he was indescribably happy. Knowing his brother really loved them.

But proving this would be the hardest thing ever. He was a well known death eater. He sent the curse that ripped George's ear from his body. He was the one who struck Dumbledore down in the Astronomy tower. How he tortured his father, and what he had done as headmaster of Hogwarts and what had been done under his watch.

Harry had given enough, he had fought forever to keep his family safe. He continued to fight, helping the side of the light and the Order of the Phoenix without their knowledge. Everything he did, everything ensured their victory. Harry knew where the diadem was, told him where the Horcrux was. He knew everything that was going to happen.

Everything he had continued to do for years. All for his family. And they hated him. Except Gracie. Gracie had never stopped believing there was a reason as to why their brother would do something like this. And she was right. George and Fred had defended him as well. Even after the curse that ripped the ear from George's body. They never stopped believing.

Those three were right. He did this all for them.

"Mum, Dad." He said, tears splashing to the ground. His lower lip trembling.

Suddenly there was a loud flash of light, hitting Harry directly in the face. The believed death eater and right hand man of Voldemort fell to the ground. Blood now dripping from his face, mixing with the fresh tears.

"No." Gracie and Aaron both screamed, falling to their knees at their brothers side. "Stop, you got it all wrong." Aaron pleaded. Shielding Harry from his parents and the others.

"You have to see something." Aaron told them. "For Harry."

**Just a little story I always wanted to make, probably only a few chapter will be made for this fic. I hope that you all enjoy and not criticize it. I know it may be a little cliche, but I really wanted to write one of these stories and do hope that you enjoy it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. I really wish to know. And might write the other chapters if you find it good. Enjoy your day, Happy Holidays!**


End file.
